


Beautiful Dreamer

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: Sweet Dreams [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Avalon Draculpost 'school hard' season 2, spike shows up in sunnydale and someone's tampering with Buffy and Spike's dreams...only in dreams can they be lovers.





	Beautiful Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: They aren’t mine. 
> 
> Summery: post 'school hard' season 2, spike shows up in sunnydale and someone's tampering with Buffy and Spike's dreams...only in dreams can they be lovers. 
> 
> Rating: R

_“Buffy?" Angel asked softly, looking around her room. Finally he saw her, she was asleep. He walked over to her, looking down at her small form, he reached a hand down to her forehead where he brushed a little of her hair out of her face. He leaned down and kissed her forehead softly before he turned to leave._  
  
“Aren’t you even going to say ‘hi’?" Buffy called from where she lay. Angel turned around, surprised. She was sitting up now, looking over at him. “I mean you came all this way."   
  
“I didn’t know you were awake." He said as he walked back over to her. “I—I came to check on you, to make sure you weren’t…dreaming." He said, looking away. “Spike—he’s powerful, I don’t want him getting at you. You mean too much to me." He didn’t dare to look at her.   
  
“You’re jealous of him, aren’t you?" she asked, grinning at the vampyre.   
  
“Jealous? Of Spike?" Angel asked, incredulous. “Yes." He finally admitted, looking into her eyes, big mistake. They looked at each other for a moment too long before she broke the eye gaze and glanced out the window, that was when she saw him.   
  
“Oh my god…" she whispered, her eyes wide. Spike stood by the tree in her front yard, a cigarette in hand, he wore the trench coat she’d seen him in earlier, she couldn’t tell if he wore the red shirt, the rest of him looked black, their eyes met, she could tell his face was vampyric, she couldn’t say anything. Angel turned around and looked out the window but Spike was perched on the roof, he jumped in at Angel, the two fell to the ground, Spike grabbed Angel’s head and snapped it, Angel gave a strangled cry and melted into ash. Spike looked up at her, his face human, blood dripping from his mouth…and grinned.   
  
“Buffy—are you all right?" Angel asked, looking at the Slayer who was breathing heavily and staring at him. He rushed to her but she backed away. “Buffy, he came to you, didn’t he?" Angel asked, looking at her, she blinked and then threw her arms around him, pulling him close to her; he ended up on the bed, kneeling, both holding each other tightly.   
  
“God—Angel—he killed you." she whispered, suddenly she realized where she was, and pulled back slowly, her eyes wide and on Angel’s. She was breathing heavily from the vision and he looked at her, almost fearful. Slowly the two leaned towards each other, but there was a knock on the door. They both looked at each other, panicked and Angel dived out the window.   
  
“Buffy? Are you all right? I heard a sound." Joyce asked as she entered the room, looking around.   
  
“You really shouldn’t be sleeping with the window opened." Joyce said and closed it.   
  
Buffy looked at it…Angel had closed it when he’d entered.   
  
  
  
“And then…poof!" Buffy exclaimed, looking at the other people around her, their eyes were wide and on her. “Oh, it was just another vision though." She added, they all took a sigh of relief, except Xander who’s was more of a sigh of disappointment.   
  
“Tell me, was the vision really—believable? Or could you tell it was fake?" Jenny asked.   
  
“I thought Angel was dead." Buffy said sadly, deciding to not leave in what happened after she realized Angel was alive.   
  
“Wow, that’s so romantic." Willow gushed. Buffy and the others looked at her strangely. “I—I mean just the whole…I mean…I was just being quiet and studying now." she looked down at her books, keeping her eye gaze down.   
  
“It’s like I’m seeing him everywhere now." Buffy said softly. “I don’t even need to be asleep. The first time I saw him I wasn’t asleep, now he was playing around with my whole reality!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide. “It was just so…real." She said softly, hanging her head.   
  
“Buffy—Angel is a vampyre. I know the whole of everyone in this room gave the woohoo, Angel’s not dead but I want to again point out that he is a vampyre, soul or not." Xander said, Willow hit him from where she sat. “What?" he asked.   
  
  
  
Spike stroked Dru’s hair, she pulled closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her. They lay in the huge black and red silk bed, Dru lying in her red dress next to him while he stared at the ceiling, almost afraid to go to sleep. She gave a soft moan in her sleep and he looked down at her, smiling at her. Dru, you’re so beautiful when you dream, my love. He thought. Though he talked sarcastically he always thought like a poet…when he’d been alive he’d been a killer but he’d also been a writer, a poet. You’re like a—a goddess, a dark goddess, my goddess. How could the Slayer even compare to your beauty? Next to you she might as well wither and die, her beauty is as withered next to yours that it is simply unimaginable. You will forever be my love, my dark goddess, my black plum.   
  
Suddenly there was a commotion at the door, Spike’s head snapped up as the door slammed open to reveal the Slayer, a stake in her hand and a dark grin on her face, a vampyre ran up behind him but she slammed her stake into its heart without even looking.   
  
Spike couldn’t look away from her, she shone golden like she had in his dreams, her eyes were sparkling hazel but darker then he’d remembered them, her lips were deep red and full, her skin and hair shone like the sun. She wore a tight, white halter top and black leather pants that fit her form perfectly. She walked menacingly into the room, wielding the stake. “Slayer, you think you’re going to kill me?" Spike demanded, standing up. Dru looked at the Slayer in hate and malice, if looked could kill Buffy would be cold.   
  
“I didn’t come for you—Spikey." She said, her voice innocent and sarcastic. A crossbow appeared from her other hand, which she’d had behind her back. Before Spike could move a bolt embedded itself in Dru’s heart, she looked up at Spike.   
  
“Spikey?" she whispered and then melted into ashes. The weapons were gone, Buffy’s hands were covered in blood, she looked down at them, her eyes wide and innocent. They met Spike’s and Spike found that they were full of fear. “I’m not a killer…" she whispered and then she was gone.   
  
Spike blinked and found himself standing up, facing a closed door and Dru was behind him, he turned around and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She ran her fingers along his neck before she drew his head back. “I’m not yet dead." She whispered.   
  
  
  
Angel paced back and forth, his stomach in knots. He didn’t know what to do, he could feel something was coming but he didn’t know what, but it was big. “I got this little problem, see? This girl keeps on stealing my dreams and it’s really starting to bloody piss me off." Came Spike’s voice, Angel turned around slowly, he hadn’t heard that voice in a long time, he found Spike standing in the doorway, wearing a trench coat, black and red, his trademark colors. His blond hair was somewhat messy and there was blood around his mouth…he’d just fed.   
  
“It took you long enough." Angel said darkly, studying the blond vampyre for any hint of lying. “And from what I hear, and what I’ve seen, it’s the other way around." He stopped pacing and just stared.   
  
“You going to invite me in, sire?" Spike asked, pouting. “Come on, I’m your childe for gods sake, you’re my…my…yoda!" he laughed.   
  
“Why? So you can come back and attack her when she’s here?" Angel asked, looking away.   
  
“She spend long nights here, Angelus?" Spike laughed. “How sweet, sickeningly, a Slayer and a vampyre. Kind of…cute." He grinned and stepped into the room, looking around, Angel glared at him in anger. “Oh, sorry, mate, the whole invitation thing only works when it’s a living resident and, no matter how much you like to act like you are, you’re not." Spike explained. “I was just being polite."   
  
“You’re never polite, now what do you want?" Angel asked angry. “Tell me so I can refuse you." he watched Spike closely, there was something different about him, he didn’t know what but there was definitely something…weird.   
  
“Oh, don’t think I came here to demand something of you, just came to ask if you would tell your little fuckbuddy bitch to stay the bloody hell out of my dreams so I can stop being disgusted by the thought of her shagging me and get back to thinking about ripping her to shreds."   
  
“Why are you after her?" Angel asked.   
  
“She’s the Slayer, I’m a vampyre, do I need to continue?" Spike asked, walking around his apartment, lazily looking at the things there, keeping Angel in the corner of his eye. “Now, tell me, how is the little slut doing it? Does she have a witch with her? Is she a witch?" he asked. “Because if I have to shag her one more time then I swear to bloody hell I’ll go after her, rip out her clit and shove it down her disgusting little throat." He said and picked up a sculpture of a woman, looking at it more closely. “You and her probably know each other real well, were you the one who decided to have her shove her sweet little self into my dreams?" he looked up. “You want to know what, Angelus? You may be a bloody wanker but you got good choice in women, if she weren’t a Slayer I’d have a go at her." He grinned as Angel launched himself at his childe, Spike threw the statuette at him, it hid dead in Angel’s face, cutting him.   
  
“You stay away from her." Angel growled, wiping some blood out of his eyes. “Or I swear that I will stake you and send you back to where you belong, boy." He threatened.   
  
“Is that a bit of Angelus I hear hinting its way back into your voice? Was that ‘boy’ that you called me? I tell you, Angel, you may brood but you still are the number one master at talking up things you could never deliver." Spike told him before reaching into his pocket and drew out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He pulled one out and lit it before offering it to the older vampyre; Angel stared at him in anger. “You still don’t believe that she’s hacking into my dreams, do you?" he asked. “Well she sent me a bloody interesting vision the other day. She killed my Dru and she told me she wasn’t a killer, ask her one day if she’s a killer and she’ll tell you she’s anything but." He smiled.   
  
“It’s really not you sending the dreams, is it?" Angel realized.   
  
“Wow, wanker actually has a brain." Spike said, raising his eyebrows.   
  
“Angel, I…" Buffy ran through the door, her eyes met Spike’s immediately, they went wide. A spark flew through their eyes as they stared at each other, both thinking of the dreams. “Why are you here?" she managed finally, her voice shaking.   
  
“Hello, killer." Spike grinned, she blanched. “Interesting little dreams you’ve been sending me lately. Have to say though, not bloody liking them, why don’t you stop and in return, when I kill you, it’ll hurt a hell of a lot less." He offered, taking a step towards her.   
  
“Don’t touch her." Angel stepped in his way, his eyes on fire.   
  
“What, you afraid that she’ll fall under my thrall? You afraid she’ll like me more than you? Bloody hell, who wouldn’t? Seems like all the girls you got in the time all came running to me after they got a good look at your cock."   
  
Angel punched him across the face; Spike’s head flew back, blood trailing from his nose and a sly grin on his face. “I’m not here for a face off." Spike growled. “But when I am I swear to hell that you’ll go with your lover."   
  
  
  
“I know Spike and I know when he’s not lying and he’s as sure that you’re sending the dreams as you are that he is." Angel told Buffy later that night in the school library. “Buffy, I don’t know whose doing it but it’s not him."   
  
Xander looked up at Angel in anger. “Look, soul boy, as much as I am sickened by sitting here and listening to you defend your childe, I’d like to speak up when I say: uh, no? Spike’s after Buffy and that’s the only explanation to why the dreams are coming to her. You saw the reaction on her but did you see him have one?"   
  
“No…" Angel said.   
  
“So reason leads me to believe that he’s just a lying bastard like the rest of your kind." Xander said, sitting up. Buffy glanced at him sharply and he shrugged it off.   
  
“Do you have any idea who could be sending them?" Jenny asked, believing the souled vampyre. “Did he give any indication?"   
  
“No. He said that whoever it was sent a dream to him that Buffy killed Dru, so whoever it is knows him. They know that it’s what would make him the most angry." Angel relayed. “So they’re close."   
  
“But who would do something this…vial?" Giles asked.   
  
“Someone vial? Like…oh, I don’t know…Spike?" Xander spoke up, looking around the room. “Come on, don’t you see it? He’s just trying to play the victim here! It’s the oldest trick in the book."   
  
“Spike’s no victim, whether he’s getting the dreams or not." Angel said darkly. “I know him, I had to live with him for a century and he’s smart. He’s a liar but he’s not lying. It’s someone else." Angel insisted.   
  
“Again, I’d really like to know how to not get them, I don’t care really if they’re from Spike or the friggen’ Pope, I just want to be able to go to sleep without seeing his face." Buffy spoke up, looking around the table. “I mean I’m mad at whoever is doing this but as of right now I’m just really, really tired and I’m not getting much sleep at night at this rate…" she trailed off and Angel winced. “Giles, did you find anything?" she asked.   
  
“I guess I could hypnotize you so you’re not tired anymore, or give you dreamless sleep but that’s not saying how we can get the daydreams to go away. Whoever is doing this is becoming more powerful and soon they will no longer just possess your dreaming psyche, they will possess your waking one as well."   
  
“Well, that’s a nice thought." Buffy grumbled.   
  
  
  
Jenny walked to her apartment slowly, looking left and right and around all the corners, she was obviously very afraid of something. “It’s you, isn’t it?" Spike stepped out of the shadows, looking at the woman closely. “You’re the one doing this to me."   
  
“I—doing what?" Jenny stuttered, very afraid.   
  
“You know what the bloody hell I’m talking about! You’re the one sending the dreams! I know what you are, I know most of what Buffy knows, in the dreams I can read her mind…you’re a bleedin’ gypsy, one of the ones that gave Angelus his soul, aren’t you?" he accused.   
  
“I am." Jenny agreed. “But I’m not sending the dreams." She told him. “You’re the one sending them. I don’t know how but you are."   
  
Spike walked closer to her, his eyes narrowed. When he got close enough he grabbed her around her throat and ripped down the neck of his shirt to show off a set of blunt teeth marks. “These aren’t here on my own accord your moronic half-wit bitch!" he yelled before dropping her. “But I’m not going to kill you." he told her. “I want you to go back to wherever you came from and I want you to break your little spell and stop sending me your disgusting dreams, I want her out of my heart—head." He corrected himself. “And I want it done now."   
  
“You’re in love with her, aren’t you?" Jenny asked suddenly. “You’re in love with Buffy." Spike looked at her indignantly.   
  
“I’m a vampyre, woman! Do you even know what that is?" he demanded.   
  
“I know what a vampyre is, but you’re in love with the Slayer." She said, sure of herself. “You’re repulsive." She shook her head. “She’d never love you."   
  
“I’d never want her to." Spike said shrilly. “I have Dru, that’s all I ever need." He looked away from her, his head spinning.   
  
“I’ll tell her you said hello." Jenny whispered. 


End file.
